Sho Kunin
Sho Kunin is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Sho wears the default male uniform, unless customized by the player. Before the February 15th, 2016 Build, Sho had dark brown hair and eyes. He had three loose bangs in front of his face and fair skin. He also wore a white headband with Japanese symbols on it. As of the February 15th, 2016 Build, Sho has short hair with spikes in the front. When in the Martial Arts Club, he will don a gi. If the club disbands, he will not wear the Martial Arts headband anymore. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Sho is Heroic. If he only sees a corpse, he will act upon the Teacher's Pet persona. If he sees the player murder anyone, he will run up to them and fight them. He has strong self-defense when fighting against the player. Routine At 7:05 AM, Sho enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Martial Arts Club on the second floor and spars with Mina Rai. At 8:00 AM, Sho walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Martial Arts Club at 1:00 PM. Sho walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes his afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Martial Arts Club and stays there until the end of the day. If the player joins in club activities, he practices kicking with the other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Martial Arts Club is inactive, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when he would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Trivia *He is a journey-man level disciple of Budo Masuta, as stated in his Student Profile. *He was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *His name is a play on words. His name can be read as "職人" which is Japanese for "craftsman". It can also mean "journey man", referring to his discipline level under Budo. **It originated from ''jukuren shita shokunin ''(熟練した職人), meaning "journeyman", which is a reference to someone who is learning something.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691474184367525890 *His female counterpart is Mina Rai. Illustrations Shokunninnnnnnn.png|An illustration of Sho from the the third anniversary blogpost. Gallery Sho_Kunin.png|Sho's 1st portrait. November 15th, 2015. ShoKunin2.png|Sho's 2nd portrait. November 16th, 2015 – December 3rd, 2015. Student 22shoti.png|Sho's 3rd portrait. January 1st, 2016 – February 8th, 2016. ShoKuninFebruary15.jpeg|Sho's 4th portrait. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ImageSho.png|Sho's 5th portrait. February 17th, 2016. ShooKunnin.png|Sho's 6th portrait. March 17th, 2017. Sho_Kunin_profile.png|Sho's 1st profile. November 15th, 2015. ShoKunin1.png|Sho's 2nd profile. November 16th, 2015 – December 3rd, 2015. ShoKuninThirdProfile.png|Sho's 3rd profile. January 1st, 2016 – February 8th, 2016. Sho Kunin Profile Feb 15th.png|Sho's 4th profile. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ProfileSho.png|Sho's 5th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Sho Kunin Profile.png|Sho's 6th profile. June 1st, 2016. WIPSho.jpeg|A WIP Sho, shown on Druelbozo's Twitch. Feb152016MArtsSocializing.png|Sho conversing outside the Martial Arts Club. February 15th, 2016. Trh.png|Sho without his headband. Category:Male Students Category:Males Category:Akademi High Students Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Interactive Category:Killable Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroic (Persona)